


how harry becomes [op!badass]?

by IronicOglogoth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: eldritch harry, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicOglogoth/pseuds/IronicOglogoth
Summary: Who knew that an accident would ascend harry into a god?





	how harry becomes [op!badass]?

Harry could honestly say that he hated summer. This was the 7th time in the last 3 weeks that he has had to weed the garden, in burning sunlight, with no food, water, or rest. 

He wished his godfather was free, at least then the summer would be fun for once in his life, but no, Pettigrew HAD to escape. 

He hated that damn rat, a lot of his problems wouldn't have existed if he wasn't there. 

Harry sighed and went back to work, not paying attention to the tall man in a trenchcoat walking just outside the fence. 

He began pulling on a particularly stubborn weed when a bee started buzzing by his face. 

Harry had learned from a young age that you have to keep your calm around bees or they'll sting you. However, after a few seconds the bee still hasn't left, flying around his head and arms. He looked at it in annoyance and used the second thing he learned, if the bee is far enough away it will forget about you, and swatted it away, not paying attention to where it went. 

The bee was accidentally thrown in the direction of Dudley, who was licking his banana popsicle. Smelling the sweet scent, and forgetting the boy in the garden, the bee flew at Dudley, who panicked and threw the popsicle in his surprise, but still unfortunately got stung.

The popsicle flew in the direction of an oncoming bike rider, and the biker, hit by the popsicle, jerked the steering wheel of the bike, causing it to stray. He then, not in control of the bike, flew onto the street at an oncoming car. The car swerved to avoid the bike and crashed into a tree, killing the driver, while the bike continued down the street for a moment before the bider tried to stop the bike, causing it to fall on its side in the middle of the street with the biker attached and trying to wipe the banana ice cream off his face.

Nobody around him moved for a few seconds, trying to process the events when a speeding car, suddenly shot through the neighborhood and ran over the distracted biker, sending blood in every direction. 

Harry, who looked up after hearing Dudley's screams, watched the scene unfold with growing terror, could only stare in shock as the blood flew everywhere, missing him by a few inches but drenching the trenchcoat man. 

Harry quickly got up when he noticed the man's shoulders shaking, thinking it was anger, and went over to apologize before Uncle Vernon AND this man came over to give him the beating of a life time and force him into the cupboard for the rest of his sorry life.

Once nearby, Harry noticed that the man was really tall, and his skin, the glimpses he could see through the trench coat, was really dark. The rest of the distance between them was shortened by the man himself when he walked over and put his hand on Harry's head. 

Harry noticed that the man was actually chuckling, but before he could say anything the man spoke up.  
“Insect, it has been years since I saw something that hilarious, you even gave me a sacrifice,” said the man as he licked the blood from his other hand.  
He then sighed, and harry noticed that the breath coming out of the man was tinted gold. 

The man then placed his hand on Harry’s head “Congratulations, you have satisfied me and so, I am going to give you a boon,” harry had half a second to realize that the man's pupils were like rectangles, but before he could ask or panic he felt a quick, he felt a sharp pain going through his body that quickly subsided, the man removed his hand and walked away. 

Harry barely had enough time to hear a mumbled “enjoy godhood,” before uncle Vernon stormed out, fury incarnate, grabbed him, and dragged him into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a one shot until the end of time. I love op!characters and the true purpose of posting this one shot is to encourage more god!harry fics(tho eldritch!anycharacter fics are more than welcome!) You're free to use my idea however you want but please link it to me in the comments so that I can find it🤩🤩 
> 
> Cuz, while I love writing, I have zero patience and have the attention span that would make a goldfish jealous, so please don't hate me for not continuing this.


End file.
